Echoes of Darkness
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. An attempt has been made on Padme's life and it is up to QuiGon Jinn and her bodyguard ObiWan Kenobi to discover the identity of the assassin. Can QuiGon and ObiWan resolve their past and work together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the sequel to "Seeing Through the Dark." Readers will need to have read the first story to understand the dynamics of the relationships between the characters of this one.

In "Echoes.." I will be exploring the events of AOTC and how they impact a living Qui-Gon and civilian Obi-Wan.

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

Dense, white fog blanketed Galactic City as three Nubian ships entered the Coruscant atmosphere, consisting of a royal cruiser, flanked by two small fighters. Padmé Amidala switched from visual to tactical readouts as she steered one of the fighters toward the floating platform. On board the cruiser she was escorting was her decoy, Cordé and her security personnel. Inside the other fighter, which had positioned itself on the opposite side of the star cruiser was her private bodyguard, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It had been Obi-Wan's idea to return to Coruscant in this fashion. Besides the rumors of unrest among senators and other Republic leaders who argued against her stand opposing the creation of a Republic Army, Obi-Wan had experienced what he had defined as a 'bad feeling' and insisted on a decoy.

Padmé agreed, because she trusted him. Implicitly. With her life, with her body and heart. Obi-Wan was the oasis of her existence in a galaxy of increasing chaos and fear. Systems were beginning to pull away from the Republic, drawing power to themselves, but it was Padmé's firm belief that creating an Army in response to the rising threat would be an act of aggression, which they would never recover from. She did not want to be a part of a generation that was responsible for a galactic war.

Her stand in the matter had been made clear and had won her enough support to become elected Senator in the now-deceased Senator Palpatine's place, but over time, her outspoken manner and opinions had earned her a few enemies as well. Obi-Wan had taken extra precaution in planning their return to Coruscant, during which time Padmé would participate in an important vote that would either promote or kill the bill outlining the details of the Military Creation Act.

She had been nervous during the three-day journey from Naboo, but now that the landing platform was within sight, Padmé's nerves began to settle. Surely, no one would risk an attack in the middle of Galactic City, in broad daylight. Perhaps Obi-Wan had been mistaken, although he usually never was.

Padmé stepped down from the fighter, her booted feet hitting the durasteel surface of the landing pad and immediately looked to her right in search of her companion and bodyguard, who, himself had just exited his own fighter and was heading straight toward her.

Her smile was hidden behind the face shield she wore, which the sight of him walking toward her provoked as it had for the past two years. It had been a somewhat tense situation in the beginning, but eventually the palace staff had come to accept the fact that Obi-Wan was not only her personal bodyguard, but also her lover. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten the fact that he was once a Sith warrior, and Padmé had had very little to do with it. Obi-Wan had won over the people of Naboo with his own charm and easy-going mannerisms.

But right now, his posture seemed tense and suddenly a firm grip was on Padmé's arm. Before she realized what was happening, he had taken her to the ground and covered her body with his own as an explosion rocked the platform.

* * *

The pungent smell of burning wiring and human skin seemed to have permeated her membranes and no amount of breathing in the stagnant, artificial oxygen of Coruscant would get rid of it, but she was determined to try. Padmé took several more deep breaths through her nose to get rid of the smell, but she knew she could not get rid of the sense of loss and responsibility.

If she hadn't come back, Cordé would still be alive. If only she hadn't insisted on being present for the vote. She could've cast it by holofeed instead, but that would only have proven her fear, made her appear weak before her enemies, and she wasn't going to allow that to happen.

She had to come. If only Cordé hadn't had to die because of that decision.

Overcome with the chill of death, Padmé hugged herself, starting only slightly as warm, solid arms wrapped around her from behind, a lightly stubbled chin coming to rest upon her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here."

Obi-Wan's voice murmured in her ear, his very presence strengthening her resolve and easing her worries.

"I needed some fresh air. Can we stay just a bit?"

There was a pause before his answer, and Padmé knew that he was casting his awareness out into the energies she could not detect herself, assessing the surroundings for any possible danger. Once he had determined there was none, his hands spanned her waist and Padmé allowed her arms to drop, gripping the cloth-covered thighs that pressed against her on either side.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, considering. I made arrangements for the bodies to be sent back home. How did your meeting go?"

"As expected. Chancellor Valorum is insisting on assigning a Jedi to investigate."

Upon hearing the news, Padmé turned in Obi-Wan's embrace to look upon his face. He didn't talk about the Jedi much, and she knew there were still some unresolved issues that he had pushed deep down inside himself that not even she could reach.

"How do you feel about that?"

"That all depends." That quirky little grin he often wore appeared before he placed his lips upon the end of her nose.

"On who they send?" Padmé answered for him.

"Exactly." He answered with another grin. "Come inside, love. It's too dangerous out here, and you're quite distracting to my senses."

Padmé allowed herself to be led away from the balcony of her apartment which was exposed to the active traffic lanes of Galactic City, but she was overcome with a memory of how excited Cordé was to be coming to Coruscant. The city-planet was the very core of the Galaxy, the central hub of activity and nightlife, and they had made plans to experience some of it together when they arrived. But now…

"Hey." Obi-Wan's finger gently lifted her chin as tears filled Padmé's eyes and he drew her into a tender embrace. "It's going to be all right." He soothed.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." A shuddering sob escaped before she could stop it and prompted Obi-Wan to tighten his embrace just a bit.

She could stand there and let him hold her like this forever. Just let the Galaxy take care of its own problems. But apparently, fate had other plans.

The doorchime rang out. Twice, before Obi-Wan moved. "All right?"

Padmé nodded her head as his thumb swept away the moisture from underneath her eyes and then his lips pressed against hers in a quick, comforting kiss. "It's probably whatever Jedi the Chancellor chose to investigate. I'll go let them in."

Padmé was hesitant to let go of his hand as he went to the door. All of a sudden, she was the one who was having a bad feeling.

And she soon discovered why. Standing just outside the entrance to her apartment was none other than Qui-Gon Jinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Obi-Wan." 

The voice rumbled deep and low, but not unfriendly, even though Obi-Wan seemed to have misplaced his manners and stood gaping at the tall Jedi filling Padmé's doorway.

"Master Jinn, please do come in." Senator Amidala stepped forward, placing a hand upon the young man's shoulder, and Qui-Gon could not help but notice the immediate ease of the tension in Obi-Wan's somewhat defensive posture. She had a calming effect upon him somehow, and despite Qui-Gon's early misgivings and worry about the young woman committing herself to a life with his wayward Padawan, it seemed they were good for one another. Or at least, Padmé seemed to be good for Obi-Wan.

"Please, have a seat." The young senator motioned for Qui-Gon to relax on one of the low, plush couches in the sitting room, while she and Obi-Wan sat on a matching one opposite a clear oval table between them.

"Why you?" The question was sharply spoken and Qui-Gon glanced only briefly at his former apprentice, catching sight of the soothing touch of the senator's hand once more, although this time on Obi-Wan's knee.

"Chancellor Valorum felt it would be in your best interest, senator, if the Jedi assigned to you was someone you knew. Someone you already trusted and would be comfortable around."

Obi-Wan remained silent during his explanation, though Qui-Gon could detect the slightest hint of a disdainful smirk on the young man's face.

"I assure you that I am quite well guarded." Padmé declared softly, keeping her eyes focused upon the Jedi's face.

"I'm sure you are. My assignment however, is to investigate and discover the identity of your attacker. Something that perhaps your security personnel are not able to do."

A sarcastic huff did escape Obi-Wan then, while Padmé soothed the flexing muscles of his lower thigh. 

"You will have one-hundred percent of our cooperation, Master Jinn. Myself…and my staff."

"I thank you, Mi'Lady, and I assure you that I will do my best to settle this matter quickly so that you may return to your normal life."

"I would be grateful for your speed, Master Jedi. If you will excuse me, I'll be retiring for the night. If there's anything you need, I'll be in my private chambers."

Padmé rose, pausing only slightly, obviously to see if Obi-Wan was going to follow her lead, but the young man sat motionless on the divan, his eyes riveted to Qui-Gon's face.

Perhaps they needed to talk, Padmé decided. Surely, there wasn't a whole lot they could destroy in the common room, other than maybe her antique table.

The senator readied herself for bed, occasionally stopping her evening routine to listen for the sounds of shouting, grappling bodies, or shattering glass, but it was eerily quiet in her apartment, which made her even more nervous than she already was.

When she walked back into her sleep chamber, Padmé was even more surprised to see Obi-Wan already in the room, standing by the tall wall of windows opposite her bed, the dark clothing he always wore camouflaging him in the shadows of the Coruscant night.

"Did Qui-Gon leave?"

"No. He's speaking with security and the guards who survived the explosion. He said he'd stay here tonight, just in case."

Carding a hand through the back of Obi-Wan's soft, short hair, Padmé could detect the knotted muscles along his neck and placed her touch there, kneading gently as Obi-Wan's head fell forward in response.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose so."

The answer was vague, but the tension of his body betrayed his words. It was obvious to Padmé that Qui-Gon's presence disturbed him. 

"What else did he say?"

"Pretty much what he said before. That Valorum assigned him due to the fact you're already familiar with him."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as Padmé stepped closer, placing an arm around his waist. She felt the brush of a kiss along her temple and then the weight of his arm around her shoulders and smiled. However, her smile faded with Obi-Wan's spoken words.

"He's lying, you know."

The young woman twisted her head to see Obi-Wan's face. "Why would you say that?"

"He volunteered for this assignment just to rub my face in the fact that I'm no longer a Jedi."

"No, he didn't."

"He most certainly did! I'm not capable of finding this assassin myself. He made that quite clear. I don't even carry a lightsaber any more. I'm not a Jedi, I'm not a Sith. I'm nothing."

Aggravation sparked, bringing Padmé out of his embrace, a scowl of disagreement appearing on her face.

"I don't believe that, and you are not nothing! Obi-Wan, you're everything to me. Everything." She repeated, her voice softening dramatically, and gradually, the cynical shadows of his face drifted away. Obi-Wan pulled her once more into his arms, placing a kiss into her hair. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it is, but he seems to bring out the worse in me."

Padmé squeezed Obi-Wan tightly, inhaling the spicy scent she had come to associate with her lover, feeling the sudden deep longing to have him holding her in a more horizontal position, with much less attire.

"Come to bed, love." She implored gently.

"I will in a moment."

Disguising her disappointment with a kiss, Padmé left Obi-Wan to ponder his situation and gaze out into the distant passing air traffic.

It was true that she hoped Qui-Gon's investigation would be short-lived, but for more important reasons than securing her own safety. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Padmé awoke some time during the night to the soothing comfort of a warm, masculine body pressed up to her from behind, the weight of Obi-Wan's arm upon her hip, the heated moisture of his slow, even breaths upon her neck. Instinctively, she scooted backward into his embrace, and in his sleep, he wrapped himself more securely about her, slipping his arm further down until it fully gripped her waist.

The prospect of making love in the middle of the night was tempting. It had been a while since they had done so. She could seduce him, she supposed, but a wriggle of her hips only heralded a slumbering sigh from Obi-Wan, followed by one of her own.

Through the crack in her door, from down the hallway, she could see the passing shadow of the form of Master Jinn as he moved back and forth through the common room. Perhaps it would be best not to risk being caught in a compromising position, by either the Jedi Master, or in case something did happen tonight, although she doubted it would. Not so soon after the first attempt. Surely, her enemies needed more time to prepare a second attack.

Feeling secure in Obi-Wan's arms and with the presence of the Jedi Master nearby, the young woman drifted back to sleep, only to be stunned awake by a strong grip to her arm. She didn't struggle realizing it was Obi-Wan's hand, but was surprised to find herself being dragged off the bed and onto the floor. The mattress from the bed soon followed, landing heavily upon her body, and only then did Padmé demand an explanation from Obi-Wan, who lay halfway across her.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

A finger placed to her lips quieted any further comment, and then suddenly she heard the whir of what could only be a lightsaber in the room.

And then the galaxy exploded.

A deafening boom filled the air, following by the sound of shards of glass hitting the walls and the floor. The tremors from the bomb shuddered the very floor beneath her, but Obi-Wan held her tight. She only hoped that Qui-Gon was all right.

After what seemed like an eternity, the air filled with the smell of smoke from burning fabric and fibers. Obi-Wan began to lift off the mattress, only to be stopped by a deep, voice somewhere near the doorway.

"Stay where you are, Obi-Wan."

The sound of heavy footsteps stepping upon broken glass was followed by a high-pitched whir, which Padmé could not identify, until Master Jinn described it in two terrifying words.

"Scatter grenade!"

Another explosion, though of a much smaller scale occurred, followed by the sound of various thuds as something, or some things hurled themselves about her bedroom, hitting the walls, the floor, the bed frame, and sending vibrations through the mattress as they struck it as well.

When all was quiet, except for the splatter of water from the fire protection system, Obi-Wan shoved the singed mattress off their bodies and helped her up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Padmé gasped, her heart hammering in her chest, dazed as she looked around at what was left of her bed chamber.

But then her focus was drawn, like the two men in the room beyond the shattered windows to what appeared to be a man floating amongst the traffic lanes. Upon further inspection, she realized he wasn't floating, but was flying, a hover pack strapped to his back allowing him to elevate to the upper levels.

Obi-Wan rushed forward to the window frame, the sheer curtains that had once hung being consumed by flames that hissed as the water from the sprinkler system began putting them out . When the young man reached the window, however, the harnessed jetpack the assailant wore flared and carried the armored being away.

"Bounty hunter." She heard Qui-Gon say.

Obi-Wan spun on his former Master. "Are you just going to let him get away?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on the taller man's face. "What do you expect me to do? Jump out the window?"

It actually appeared that Obi-Wan was entertaining the insane idea when Qui-Gon spoke up once more. 

"He won't be difficult to find." Reaching down, Qui-Gon plucked one of the objects that the scatter grenade had dispersed throughout the room and looked at it suspiciously. 

Obi-Wan reached down to the burnt mattress and picked up one of his own. "Poison dart." He said after a moment. 

"Senator, I advise that we move you to a more secure location for the time-being while I investigate the origin of this weapon."

"And what am I suppose to do?" Obi-Wan demanded, sounding quite irritated, to which Qui-Gon's brows rose in what Padmé could only describe as a patronizing look. 

"What you are being paid to do, I suppose, Obi-Wan." 

The words weren't meant to belittle him, but she knew Obi-Wan would take them that way, and so Padmé moved forward and placed a hand against the small of his bare back, meeting Qui-Gon's gaze which had once more turned serious.

"It appears, Mi'Lady, that someone is going to a lot of trouble to see you dead." 

Understatement of the millineum, Padmé thought, but kept her mouth closed, nodding her head in agreement instead. There had already been enough sarcasm spoken tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Going to bed without Obi-Wan was becoming a frequent habit that Padmé did not like. Not to mention the fact that she was in a strange bed. She wasn't uncomfortable being in the lake retreat, but it wasn't home, and she had awakened, reaching out, hoping that Obi-Wan was there, but he wasn't.

They had taken Master Jinn's advice and left Coruscant, arriving in the Lake Country two days ago, under the cover of darkness, discrete and unattended. The droids would take care of their daily needs such as meals and cleaning, but at least with Dormé present, she would have someone to talk to. 

Obi-Wan had been so quiet. Withdrawn and distracted. True, Padmé realized that when he was like this, he was reading what he had described to her as the changes in the Force. Sensing if there was any disturbances. In other words, any danger approaching.

She had never questioned him before, but she couldn't help but feel that this was different.

Perhaps it had been the meeting with Qui-Gon. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't out there with his former Master tracking down criminals across the galaxy. Maybe he felt useless here. She could understand why. She felt the same. There were important things going on in the Senate, and here she was hiding out in the backwaters of Naboo.

It had to be worse for Obi-Wan. Before they met, he had been used to such an active lifestyle, she imagined, although she had never asked him. They didn't talk about his past, his life of being trained as a Sith or his years as a slave.

Especially, his years in the Jedi Temple.

It was never discussed. She had tried. Once. However, much like the last few days, Obi-Wan had become sullen and withdrawn, barely speaking to her. Him being in such a mood was something Padmé could handle when she was in Galactic City, or even Theed Palace, but here, where there was nothing to talk to except the house droid, it was maddening.

Unable to force herself back to sleep, the young woman rose from bed, slipped on the sheer robe over her matching white nightgown and made her way to the kitchen. After preparing a cup of chav, she strolled through the darkened dining room and paused at the arched windows overlooking the balcony outside. There, she could see Obi-Wan, as she had expected, leaning against the railing, peering out onto the waters which glittered in its reflection of the moon.

He may not be in the mood to talk, but he had never shunned her presence.

Decidedly, Padmé set her half empty mug down on the table and left the house, coming to stand next to the young man, who obviously noticed her presence, but oddly didn't turn to greet her.

Padmé stood quietly by his side glancing out onto the shadowy waters, occasionally rippled by a surfacing fish searching for a meal. Moments passed by and she wished he would speak, touch her, hold her, something. But she would wait. As long as it would take. Thankfully, it wasn't that long.

"It's quiet here."

A frown creased the young woman's brow. One of concern that she had been right. He was unhappy, needing to do more with his time than stand around waiting for something to happen.

"Yes, it is." She agreed softly.

"I know you'd rather be on Coruscant," he explained, turning his head to gaze at her, "at the Senate, but your safety is important. I'm sure Qui-Gon will find the bounty hunter soon and you can get back to work."

"I'm sure he will." Padmé answered, confusion now knitting her brows instead of concern. He was merely worried about her own discomfort?

"I find this place rather relaxing." He noted, looking back out at the lake just in time to see a winged creature taking flight from off the surface. "I know you would rather be elsewhere."

"I would rather be with you." 

In the moonlight, Padmé could detect the slightest smile on his face as Obi-Wan reached over and grasped her hand. Her chest filled with a sigh just at the comfort of that simple touch, but then his features became sullen once more and Padmé began to worry.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

The question prompted a caress of the back of her hand while she waited on a reply.

"I don't know."

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for, but it was spoken in honesty. Padmé stepped closer, stealing an arm about Obi-Wan's waist and feeling the familiar tenderness of his lips against her temple.

"Maybe I'm just being melancholy. I've almost lost you. Twice." 

"You're not going to lose me." She reassured him with a tight squeeze.

"I hope not, Padmé. I don't know what I would do…"

"Sh." Her hand placed upon his mouth was meant to dispel his concerns, but surprisingly, it turned into an erotic gesture as Padmé felt the warm, velvety caress of his tongue easing across the digits, and her breath hitched in her throat.

The laving of his tongue turned to tiny nibbles which proceeded down her arm, up onto her shoulder, across the flimsy strap of silk that lay there and onto her neck.

This was what she needed. Him in her arms, like this. Everything else now seemed strangely unimportant.

Obi-Wan's lovemaking was usually slow and tender, as if Padmé was made of the finest Aldaarian crystal, but deep within him, she could sense a driving need, an affirmation that she was safe, their love was real, and she was not going away.

She would give it to him gladly.

"Take me." She offered herself, with Obi-Wan's response being a deep kiss, his desire not only evident in the aggressive thrusts of his tongue into her mouth, but in the hardness that was pressed against her stomach.

Hands were on her waist. Her feet left the stoned porch, and she found herself being deposited on the balustrade, the long skirts of her nightgown shoved upward.

Bites upon her thighs were almost painful but soothed over with kisses, her answering grip in his hair just as intense as Obi-Wan's mouth moved over her, bringing Padmé to teeter on the edge of not only the balcony railing, but of completion.

He fumbled for a moment as his kisses moved back up along her torso, mouthing over a peaked nipple that strained against the fabric of her gown, and finally freed his erection, guiding himself into her fully in one stroke. 

Padmé gasped with pleasure and wrapped her legs around him tightly. His movements were powerful, but he held onto her so that she would not fall. However, when the angles of their movements were not to his satisfaction, Obi-Wan lifted her up off the railing, still connected deeply within and carried her inside, falling upon the bed to resume his frantic thrusts.

It was over quickly as passion of such intensity cannot last long.

Hours later, he slept with his head lying upon her belly and Padmé's fingers carding through his hair.

Making love with Obi-Wan was fulfilling no matter how they did it, and no matter what mood he was in, but something resonated in tonight's coupling. Something that Padmé had not felt coming from Obi-Wan before.

A hunger that could not be sated by her love.

Although he wouldn't speak of it, Padmé knew there were questions that Obi-Wan held that she had no answers to, and sooner rather than later, she hoped he would find the strength to ask the one person who possessed them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Padmé looked at her sabaac cards carefully, flashing Obi-Wan a radiant smile to assure she had drawn his attention upward as an unwanted card slipped through her fingers and into her lap. Leaning toward him across the rug on which they sat in front of the crackling fire allowed time for a kiss, as well as the needed distraction as she shuffled the evidence beneath her.

She didn't feel that bad for cheating. Padmé was sure Obi-Wan had been as well. For the past three weeks, he had won nearly every hand they had played, and nobody was that good at this game. Besides, he was getting cocky about it now and needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"Are you going to play or not?" His eyes moved to his hand and Padmé's to her own.

"How many cards should I have again?" Playing dumb was part of her plan, but the quirked eyebrow Obi-Wan wore made Padmé wonder if she was going to be successful.

"Five, and you know it."

"Oh yes." Padmé replied innocently with a grin added to aid her ruse as she drew another card.

Her smile broadened as she lay her cards face up on the rug to display them before her opponent. 

With a huff of surprise, Obi-Wan placed his own cards down in a pile.

"I win?"

Padmé's elation was met with a cynical glare and crossed arms.

"You cheated." He accused.

"No I didn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Padmé denied, although she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

"You should be aware that I know a variety of methods in order to make you speak the truth."

"I'm sure you do." Padmé played along, shuffling the deck. 

"Most of them are quite painful, but with you, I think I'll use my favorite."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked before finding herself flat upon her back, Obi-Wan's body on top of her, his blue-gray eyes glittering with mischief.

"The Trilothian Tickle method."

The young woman's plea for him to stop was caught up in giggles as Padmé squirmed underneath the onslaught of fingers digging into her sides, the actions only pausing when one of his hands produced the hidden sabaac card that had been revealed with her movements.

"I knew it!" Obi-Wan declared, tossing the errant playing card and bringing both hands up to frame her face. "Now, I'll really have to make you pay."

Padmé's lips were caught in the sweetest of tortures -- Obi-Wan's kiss, as his tongue swept over teeth and gums, stretching to the innermost depths of her mouth, warming her body with desire.

Her own fingers fumbled with the clasps on the front of her sleeping gown, her actions distracted by a gush of hot breath against her ear.

It took several repeated attempts before the house droid's interruption was heard, a flushed Padmé raising her head from off the floor as Obi-Wan's fell down to it with a thud and a grunt of disappointment.

"What is it, Q2-13?"

"Pardon my intrusion," the protocol droid said in its soothing female voice, "but there is an emergency communiqué from the palace."

Obi-Wan helped Padmé from off the floor and together they walked across the common area to the communication station in the next room, his fingers moving swiftly across the controls to accept the relayed holomessage. Within a few seconds the flickering image of Master Yoda appeared.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, a pleasure to see you again it is."

"And you Master Yoda."

Seeing the ancient master before him was surprising, but perhaps he was bringing news about the investigation into the attempt on Padmé's life. He had thought Qui-Gon would be the one to contact him personally, but going through the Jedi council member was probably for the best, Obi-Wan decided. He wasn't really looking forward to further discussions with his old Master.

"News of a serious nature I have." The gravily voice spoke across the flickering relay while Padmé's comforting hand landed upon Obi-Wan's bare shoulder. "I'm afraid, disappeared, Master Jinn has."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"I'm afraid, disappeared, Master Jinn has."_

"Then send a Jedi to look for him! Why are you contacting me?" Obi-Wan's Coruscanti accent was laced with irritation, causing Padmé to soothe her hand across his bare shoulders.

Yoda, however, ignored the outburst and got right to the point. "A garbled message we did receive. Mentioned an army, Qui-Gon did, right before he disappeared. A disturbance I have felt."

Obi-Wan had felt it too. About two weeks ago he had sensed a ripple in the natural energy flow of the universe, but he hadn't mentioned it, not even to Padmé. And he wasn't about to bring it up to Yoda either. The disturbance was born of the Dark Side, the knowledge of which Obi-Wan was trying to deny.

"Know you do of what I speak. Felt it also, you have."

Damn. For a moment, Obi-Wan had forgotten how the ancient Master seemed to know more than he should, how he could see through any attempt to conceal important information. Almost as if the little bugger could read his mind. 

"Yes." The young man admitted. "But I still don't see…"

His concern was interrupted by the Jedi Master. "A pinpoint location of Qui-Gon Jinn, we do not have, only information gained from his contact here on Coruscant. To the Outer Rim into Wild Space, Master Jinn has gone. No more details do we know. Important this mission is, for a shadow I sense moving toward us."

That's what it was, Obi-Wan thought. A shadow. He had been aware of its presence as well, but in his newly-created naivety, he had assumed it only affected him. That because of his past association with the Dark Side, it was something he was going to have to live with. Having been trained as a Sith Warrior had apparently opened a door to his soul that he could not seem to secure. Although Padmé's love kept him grounded in the Light, he knew the darkness was waiting for him just beyond that barrier, taunting him.

"Discover what Qui-Gon found you must, and rescue your old Master, you should."

The reference to the title raised the young man's defenses.

"Send someone else. Isn't it the Jedi's responsibility to perform rescue missions? You and the council members made it clear that I could never again be a Jedi."

Yoda's serene features turned even more somber as he spoke in quiet, even tones. "No other Jedi possesses that which you do, Obi-Wan."

What was he talking about? His knowledge of the Dark Side? His way around the Outer Rim territories where some of the most villainous beings in the Galaxy resided? If Yoda was asking him to use any of those experiences to help find Qui-Gon, he could forget it. Reliving his past was the last thing Obi-Wan wanted to do.

"Buried inside you," Yoda continued, "is the tool you must use. Reach for it, nurture it. Follow your heart and find Qui-Gon you will."

Obi-Wan stared in a confused stupor at the holographic image before him as he felt Padmé drop into the seat next to him.

"Wh..what?"

"Your old training bond with your Master." Yoda spelled out slowly. "Never lost hope in finding you, did he. Rid himself of the responsibility for you, he did not."

Silence crackled across the transmission as the information which Yoda had shared tried to worm its way past Obi-Wan's stubborn refusal to accept what the Master was saying.

"A galactic cruiser for your use arriving on Naboo within a day, there will be."

"A little over-confident, aren't you?" Obi-Wan replied, watching the serious features of the senior Jedi crease into a small smile. 

"Confident you'll do the right thing, I am. May the Force be with you."

The transmission ended, casting the home office in which he and Padmé sat into the dim glow of the soft yellow light emanating from the surrounding lamps as Obi-Wan felt Padmé's hand slip into his own.

"I suppose we should start packing." He heard her say, to which Obi-Wan responded only with a slight nod of his head.

Padmé accompanying him was an unspoken agreement between them. He was sure she understood he would never allow them to be separated.

However, at this point, that was about the only thing Obi-Wan was sure of. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When the chancellor's yacht arrived in the Theed space port the following morning, Obi-Wan and Padmé were already waiting -- Padmé dressed in a light-colored battle suit with matching cloak, while Obi-Wan wore his usual black britches, tunic, black leather vest and boots, a double blaster strapped to his thigh and a vibroblade on his belt. They appeared to be prepared for anything, except for perhaps the sight of the particular Jedi who was making his way down the loading ramp. A certain Jedi Padmé did not expect to see, and one that was certainly not welcome.

Mace Windu exited the ship and presented himself with a bow. However, Padmé acknowledged the customary greeting with a scowl instead of a bow of her own, stepping forward only after Obi-Wan did.

"Do you really think it's wise…" The Jedi council member asked Obi-Wan as they made their way up the ramp.

"She's coming with me or I'm not going." Obi-Wan stated flatly.

The frown on Windu's face nearly matched her own Padmé noted as they entered the ship.

Following a kiss to her cheek, Obi-Wan headed to the bridge while Padmé took their two bags to their cabin, opening them and placing the toiletries in the fresher. There was no telling how many days they would be in space, and she wanted that time to be as comfortable as possible, although the presence of Mace Windu was guaranteed to cause tension.

Why was he here? What could possibly possess the man to go on this mission?

Padmé had her suspicions, but seeing that she had always been the type of person to go straight to the source, she decided that while they were waiting for their exit window, she would go ask the man himself. 

Padmé found the Jedi sitting in the communications station which was located just outside the bridge. The sight of Mace sitting there flashed a similar memory before her mind. Even though it was not Master Jinn this time, the situation was pretty much the same, as was the conversation -- the end of which Padmé listened to in secret.

_"I'll keep a close eye on him, Master Yoda, and I'll be sure to maintain control of the situation."_

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu." Yoda's voice cackled, silencing the transmission. However, the room did not remain quiet for long, as a furious young senator stomped her way in. 

"What in the hell are you doing here?" The sharpness in her tone of voice and her words had been chosen carefully in order to convey her aggravation, but they did not have the desired effect, as Mace Windu casually swiveled around in his seat, his face as impassive and serene as it always was.

"I've known Qui-Gon Jinn a long time, senator. I'm concerned about his well-being, as well as the future of the Republic."

"You're a liar."

Padmé's bold statement obviously hit a mark as the Jedi's brow rose high.

"You came here to spy on Obi-Wan and to interfere in this mission. A mission, I'll have you know, that was personally assigned by Master Yoda himself." 

"I'm here as an observer only." Mace explained, but Padmé wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you." She continued, confident in her accusations, her hands gripping tightly upon her narrow waist. "You don't trust him, and its my guess that most of the Jedi council doesn't either."

"That is a correct assumption." Mace declared, crossing his arms and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Why? Just because he was once a Sith? Do you people never give second chances?" 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is a rogue Jedi who has been tainted by the Dark Side. A most dangerous combination."

"Dangerous." Padmé sarcastically mocked. "I suppose if it were up to you, we wouldn't be going on this mission at all."

"If it were up to me," Mace countered, "I would've taken care of this problem while the Sith was imprisoned on Naboo."

Fury with the narrow-mindedness she was facing colored Padmé's cheeks as she took a step forward. "You sonofabitch."

At that moment, Obi-Wan entered from the bridge, noting the furious expression on Padmé's face as well as the smug expression on Master Windu's before he spoke.

"What's going on?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Upon Obi-Wan's entry, Mace stood and faced the younger man, revealing a Jedi Master in his prime. A man very much in control of his emotions. 

"I was informing the senator that I'm only here to help."

A huff of disagreement escaped Padmé as Obi-Wan expressed his own cynicism through a smirk of his mouth and a quirk of his brow.

"Is that so? If you hadn't noticed, Master Windu, neither Padmé nor myself are idiots. We know exactly why you're here."

"My assignment is to bring you the information you require in order to be successful in your rescue of Master Jinn, and to offer my assistance when needed." 

Frustrated with the man's obvious dishonesty, Padmé flung out her open palm in a gesture of angry bewilderment and stormed out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Now, tell me the truth." Obi-Wan insisted, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the older man.

"The truth is, Yoda was mistaken in sending you on this mission. You are unstable. He knows it, I know it, and so do you."

Obi-Wan quickly checked his mental shields and found them secure. What was Mace talking about? His past struggle to find his place? Obi-Wan had thought he had resolved that issue already. He wasn't of the Light exactly, but he wasn't of the Dark either. He was somewhere in between. Residing in the shadows, and it was a place he was comfortable in. However, apparently the Jedi weren't.

"I'm here to make sure you don't sabotage this mission and endanger Qui-Gon."

"I always knew the Jedi were a suspicious lot, but I never knew they were afraid. Instead of trying to understand something you know nothing about, you blindly strike out in fear to destroy it." 

"There's nothing to understand." Mace answered back cooly, though Obi-Wan's body language and volume of speech were revealing his growing aggravation. "You were under the influence of a Sith Lord for nearly ten years."

"A Sith Lord whom I killed" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True, but nevertheless, your vulnerability to the Dark Side is obvious." 

"The only thing obvious to me is the fact that the Jedi only seem concerned with my death! You left me to die as a Padawan and pursued my execution as a Sith! On both counts, if it hadn't been for Master Sidious, I would have been lost."

The loud outburst settled around a now-silent Obi-Wan as he realized what he had said, but it was too late to take it back.

"It's too late." Mace echoed Obi-Wan's thoughts. "You _are_ lost."

There was nothing more he could say. Judgment had been passed, and in the Jedi's eyes, Obi-Wan was guilty.

At least Padmé was on his side. However, when Obi-Wan left Mace Windu to find comfort in her presence, he discovered that for the first time, Padmé's countenance was not welcoming.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, her dark eyes showing a mixture of anger and disappointment.

She'd heard that? Of course she did, Obi-Wan scolded himself. Half of Theed probably heard him.

"No, Padmé. You're the reason I turned from the Dark. You're the only security I have in this life."

"I don't want to be your savior, Obi-Wan." Pain was still evident in her face, creasing her forehead, and deepening her frown to the point that Obi-Wan realized his words had hurt her far deeper than he had thought. "I appreciate the fact that you want to be with me, but the want should come from desire, not need. Do you need me?" 

"You know I do." Obi-Wan affirmed, stepping closer, stunned to see Padmé backing away.

"Let me rephrase that. If something were to happen to me, would you succumb to the darkness?"

Obi-Wan's first inclination was to swear nothing was going to happen to her, but that was a promise he knew he couldn't keep. The fact was, he didn't know what would happen to him.

"I don't trust Master Windu," Padmé continued, "but there's one thing he was right about. There's a shadow inside you. Even without being able to read the Force, I know its there. I've known for a long time. You need to find a way to get rid of it before it destroys you Obi-Wan. Before it destroys us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A distraught Obi-Wan rushed into the cargo hold, a large empty space in which he could relieve his frustrations with frantic pacing.

One step after another took him back and forth across the wide vacant space, until he felt the shuddering effects of the repulsor engines firing, and then the antigravity stabilizers initializing as the vessel maneuvered up and out into space.

He had planned on piloting the ship himself, but if Mace Windu was going to, that was fine with him. So far, the Jedi was the only one who knew where they were going anyway.

Obi-Wan had left Padmé in their cabin, feeling too ashamed to subject her to any more disappointment. Perhaps he should stay away from her, but the idea lasted but a moment. It was impossible to consider a life without her, although he wanted that life to be a happy one - for Padmé's sake. He didn't wish to be a problem. Not to her. But how could he fix this? And how can you fix something when you don't even know exactly what's broken?

His previous Master trained him to push away any feelings of worry or trepidation, by transforming them into anger, hatred, and violence. Caught up in that state of mind left little room for any other emotion.

But that was a place Obi-Wan no longer wanted to be.

What would he do as a Jedi? What would Qui-Gon advise him?

The question came as a surprise to Obi-Wan, as well as the answer which floated to him quietly from a far expanse of time.

_"Seek the Force's guidance, Padawan." _

It had been years since he had meditated. Sith training didn't require it, and he hardly remembered doing so as a Jedi, but as Obi-Wan knelt in the customary posture upon the cold, hard durasteel flooring of the cargo bay, that gentle, familiar voice spoke once again and he listened with the ears of a teenage apprentice.

_"Concentrate, Obi-Wan. Your focus determines your reality. What is real? Is it the ground beneath you? The air you breathe? The clothes on your back? Or all of the microscopic particles that make up each one that you cannot see with your natural vision? Focus, Padawan, and quiet your mind. Listen, and you will hear." _

Listening revealed nothing but muted and muffled sounds, strangled by the criss-crossing and overlapping scars indicating years of anger and hatred, murder and revenge -- each act indicated by a black, oily thread that filled his mind, threatening to choke out the luminescent glow on the far side. A battle that Obi-Wan realized had been occurring for years -- ever since he had been found by Sidious.

He had to get rid of the filthy remnants of that life, but how? Focusing upon the light only allowed the shadow to seep further in, gaining more ground. He couldn't turn his back on it. The darkness was too strong.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, if he focused upon the Dark Side instead -- drew it away from the Light, he could vanquish it once and for all. It was worth a try.

Delving into the shadows was uncomfortable. It's sticky fingers gripped at Obi-Wan, attempting to pull him down into its depths, but he fought against it, using all of his willpower to banish the malevolence from his mind, and thought he was succeeding until deep down, far beneath the surface of the void, he spied a single golden thread. It was tarnished and weakened, but it was there, and he immediately recognized it for what it was.

The training bond he had one shared with Qui-Gon.

Inside of it lay his answers, and although an attempt to reach it would be risky, Obi-Wan felt he didn't have a choice.

He dove into the pit, his sight focused upon his goal, the darkness, a maelstrom about him, battering him from every side, clawing, pulling, suffocating him until the wisp of gold was within his reach, and then suddenly everything became eerily still, deathly silent -- - a distorted, cultured voice growing in volume until it finally became audible and clear.

_"I've been waiting for you, Darth Venge. I am Lord Tyranus. It is time for you to fulfill your destiny and take your Master's place." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

For three years she had watched him, loved him, worried about him. It was time for Obi-Wan to face his demons, but what would be the consequences? Would she lose him? Surely not. Their feelings for one another were much stronger than any evil force that wished to consume him. But therein lay the problem. Obi-Wan had grown much too dependent upon her. It was why she had pushed him, told him how she felt. She was in love with a hollow shell of a man, and she wanted all of him, but it was up to Obi-Wan to discover who he really was and what he was meant to be.

Plagued by those thoughts, Padmé lay down upon the double cot in their cabin and tried to get some rest, pulling the blanket folded upon the end of the bed up over her legs. Just before she drifted to sleep, however, she became aware of the sound of feet pounding upon the decking of the ship and sat up in time to see Mace Windu rush past the open cabin doorway, his lightsaber glowing purple in his hand.

She hurried to follow him, her heart hammering in her chest, but not from exertion, but fear. There was only one reason why Mace would feel the need to arm himself.

Sliding to a stop in the cargo bay, Padmé was met with an alarming sight. Mace stood close by the kneeling form of Obi-Wan, who, although it appeared he had been meditating, was not presenting a picture of someone who was serene and relaxed. In fact, he appeared more tense than she had ever seen him, almost as if he were in physical pain. His mouth set firm in a grimace, beads of sweat popping out above his lowered brows, his fists clenching.

She had to help him.

But when she moved forward, her efforts were halted by Master Windu who held his arm out against her stomach.

"I need to go to him."

"He needs to do this alone." 

Padmé stared up at the Jedi Master with disbelief. "You're giving him a chance?"

A raised brow was his only reply.

"If that's true, then what's the lightsaber for?"

"In case he doesn't succeed." Mace answered cryptically while Padmé drew her attention back to Obi-Wan.

The struggle went on for some time, the tension never leaving Obi-Wan's face, and the lit 'saber never leaving Mace's hand, until finally a gasp escaped the kneeling young man and he fell forward, facedown upon the floor.

Padmé rushed to him then, free to do so, and rolled him into her arms, looking pleadingly up into the concerned face of the hovering Jedi. "Will you help me take him to our cabin?"

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was thankful for two things -- the lights were dimmed, and he was wrapped securely in the arms of someone he loved. It felt good to be close to Padmé, knowing it was where he was meant to be. However, his lengthy meditation and subsequent battle with the dark forces of the galaxy had also taught him that he was of the Light. And although he may not be allowed to be a Jedi, he could still serve it.

Being in Padmé's arms though was really good, since right now, he felt as if he had gone one on one with a draigon.

Which he had before.

Obi-Wan bolted upright, straight out of Padmé's arms and spun round to face her shocked expression.

"I remember." He told her as a bright smile appeared on his face. A bright and beautiful smile, the likes of which Padmé had never seen before.

"What?" Padmé asked, her eyes lit with hope as Obi-Wan kneeled in front of her with the face of a child opening up a naming day gift. 

"Everything! Bruck, Garen, Reeft, and Bant. Dear Bant. How badly I wanted to be Qui-Gon's apprentice. How much I looked up to him. I almost got assigned to AgriCorps, was sent there actually, but Qui-Gon showed up. There was a mission, and we had already formed a training bond. Unheard of."

Obi-Wan was caught up in the past, his voice turning wistful, the tones rising and falling, every related emotion drifting across his face as Padmé watched in awe, pulling her legs up in front of her.

"There was a bomb. I was willing to sacrifice my life to save him, but he wouldn't let me. And then there was Melida-Daan. I stood up for what I believed in, and I was wrong. But he took me back. I tried so hard to prove myself worthy of being his apprentice. I didn't blame him for not trusting me, I mean, after what Xanatos had done." 

Obi-Wan's bright gray-blue eyes drifted up from the bed. "Gods, Padmé. This must have been awful for him. He already lost one apprentice to the Dark. I can't imagine what losing me did to him."

"He tried to resign." Padmé said quietly, reaching out her hand to place onto Obi-Wan's where it lay on the blankets, smiling when he turned his palm to interlace his fingers with hers. "Yoda told me that after his two-year search for you, he went before the council and tried to resign as a Jedi. They wouldn't let him, but as a compromise, they accepted his vow to never take another apprentice."

"I'm afraid, Padmé." 

Obi-Wan's admission startled the young woman. "Why?" 

"Not for me." He quickly said to ease her worry. "For Qui-Gon. I should be able to feel his emotions, and I don't feel anything. I sure hope he's not…"

"He's not, Obi-Wan. We'll find him, and he'll be fine. You'll see."

A wide grin creased the corners of the young man's eyes. "I love you."

"And I you." She replied with a smile of her own. "Let's get some sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The dream, as it had always done, attempted to pull Padmé back into its realm even as her conscious mind struggled for awareness, sensing there was something out of the ordinary occurring. Even though the dream itself was pleasurable, the sensations she had been experiencing were doubled upon awakening as soon as Padmé realized with welcome surprise the movement of soft, spiked hair and a stubble-roughened cheek against her thigh. She reached down to run her fingers along Obi-Wan's scalp as the velvety rasp of his tongue moved over her swollen flesh, causing Padmé to gasp and arch off the bed in search of the stimulus.

"I.." She stammered as the gentle abrasion of teeth moved across her in place of his tongue while her toes curled. "I thought we were going to sleep?"

"I had a better idea." Obi-Wan murmured as he maintained his focus on his previous activity. 

Padmé's lust-muddled brain fought for rational thought as she weighed the irregularity of the situation. Obi-Wan had never been the aggressor in their physical relationship. Ever. He had always approached her almost timidly, as if he were asking for her permission. Not that he had needed it, but she had always appreciated his manners. However, Padmé had secretly fantasized that someday he would surprise and take her, roughly even. It was the subject of most of her erotic dreams.

It was obvious that the change had occurred following his meditation and struggle with the Dark Side. Although, he hadn't explained exactly what had happened, Padmé realized that this was not the same Obi-Wan. This was a more confident and secure Obi-Wan, now strong emotionally as well as physically, and Padmé found she was excited by the thought, as well as by the curiosity of what he had in mind. Her wondering soon eclipsed behind a blinding burst of pleasure as the pressure of his lips and tongue were replaced with probing fingers easing in and out of her, more deeply each time.

She hadn't realized he had moved up to watch her face as it was difficult to see with your eyes rolled back in your head, and when had he removed her sleeping gown?

"Gods, Padmé," he murmured, the hot breath landing upon her neck and ear. "You're so wet." Padmé opened her heavy-lidded gaze, her mouth dropping open to make some type of response, but the unexpectedness of his words silenced her, as well as his next move, which was to lower his head to her breasts where each nipple was sucked, flicked, nipped, and kissed, all the while keeping his hand moving in its earlier explorations.

It was maddening and she pressed her pelvis up into his hand, needing more contact, more stimulation, but was pushed back down to the bed with a push of her hips, his whispered words raspy, deep, and warm upon her mouth. "Sh. I'm going to be inside you when you come. I want to feel it."

_Oh gods…_

The breath left her as Padmé was flipped over and positioned with her hips high, her knees bent. She leaned backward with want and wasn't denied as Obi-Wan slid easily inside.

The pace he set was frantic, but Padmé met every thrust with a backward lunge of her own. She was tighter than she had ever been, or maybe he was larger, but it was different. Especially when the pleasure was heightened by a playful slap to her backside, causing Padmé to yelp in surprise and seek out his hand to pull it between her thighs. She was so close.

One touch of his hand was all it took to send her over the edge and Obi-Wan stilled his movements to absorb the sensations, setting up his previous pace when her tremors subsided. It just a few moments, Padmé felt his own spasms deep inside and a forceful grunt and rush of air upon her back. 

They fell to the bed together, lying on their backs, staring up at the beamed ceiling of the ship's cabin.

And then for some reason, Padmé started laughing. She couldn't help it. It was as if all of her worries about him had just evaporated.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, propping himself upon his elbow, his concerned face flushed and sweating. However, seeing her beaming smile, his expression changed to joy. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I do." Padmé answered back playfully. "You!"

She tackled him then, flinging Obi-Wan backward onto the mattress, covering his body with her own and kissing him greedily, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, which brought another smile to his handsome face.

"I wasn't too rough?"

"Not at all. But I am curious what brought that on."

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan explained as Padmé dropped her head down upon his chest, her fingers toying with the bronze curls there. "I was dreaming about you and when I woke up, I was so damn horny, I couldn't keep my hands off you."

So this was going to be the new Obi-Wan? It didn't take Padmé two nanoseconds to decide she liked it. Hell, she loved him and had for the past three years, but this man lying beneath her now was the man she was sure he could be. Should have been all along. He just hadn't had the chance to be it until today. Now, she just hoped that everything would stay the same and he could always be this carefree.

"Feel free to dream of me often, but I have to wonder how long this honeymoon stage of ours is going to last. Do you think it's always going to be this way between us?"

She was only half serious when she asked. She loved Obi-Wan for more than his amazing body and sexual prowess. He was her companion and her best friend, the only person she really trusted and wanted to be with.

"I imagine when you're an old lady with sagging and wrinkled skin and are barely able to keep up with our grandchildren, I'll still find the time to sneak a poke or two." 

Padmé slapped at his buttock for his lame attempt at humor, but one word he had said caught her attention. "Grandmother? You see me as a grandmother huh? Don't I have to be a mother first?" 

"Usually." Obi-Wan answered, pulling Padmé's chin up with his finger so that she could see that he considered this a serious subject, his eyes focusing upon her face. They had never spoken about having a family, but he wanted one with her. She would make such a wonderful mother. "But don't you think we should go about this the right way?"

"The right way?" Padmé repeated. "If you mean stop taking my birth control, just say the word."

Obi-Wan chuckled at her eager response. "That's not what I meant."

Looking around, the young man plucked an errant thread from the thick, ivory blanket and then proceeded to tie it around Padmé's ring finger.

"There. That will have to do until we get to someplace civilized."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

At the helm of the Republic cruiser sat Mace Windu in the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan in the co-pilot's, and Padmé at the navigational controls. The ship shuddered as it came out of hyperspace, the young woman immediately scanning the approaching star system. However, the information that was relayed back revealed something most unexpected. 

"There's a planet approximately one-half parsec ahead that's not noted in the ship's archive."

"That's Kamino. Our destination." Mace Windu noted. "Qui-Gon's research revealed a cloning facility there."

The man's explanation was cut short and Padmé drew her attention to their co-pilot who was focusing upon the distant stars.

"Do you sense anything?"

Her question caught the Jedi's attention as he steered the cruiser toward their heading and his dark eyes glanced over to Obi-Wan. He could feel the young man's probe through the Force and could see the resulting frown upon Obi-Wan's face.

"No. Nothing." Came the reluctant reply, which prompted reassurance from the senator.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe Qui-Gon's just somewhere you can't reach him."

Like in the eternal embrace of the Force, Mace kept to himself. But that wouldn't be possible. Master Yoda would've felt his passing. Perhaps Qui-Gon was being held against his will under Force restraint. If that were so, it would mean his friend was in the hands of enemies of the Jedi, and they could all be walking into a trap.

"I've got something on my scanner." Senator Amidala interrupted the Jedi Master's train of thought.

"A Delta-6, class-A cruiser, damaged, but salvageable. Life support still functional." Her nimble fingers activated several controls as Padmé's gaze turned to Obi-Wan. "With one life sign showing on board, although it's quite faint."

"I see it." Obi-Wan pointed out the view shield toward the lone silver and green object hanging in starlit space.

"That's a Jedi cruiser." Mace informed them.

"Prepare a tractor beam and see if we can dock it." Obi-Wan gave the order as he released himself from his seat restraints and fled toward the rear of the ship, toward the cargo hold where Qui-Gon's ship would be accessible.

Padmé stayed at her station and watched him leave. Taking Master Windu's advice for the second time in two days, she decided that Obi-Wan needed to do this on his own.

In less than an hour, the missing Jedi's ship was secured, the passageway pressurized and Obi-Wan entered the narrow corridor to open the sealed hatch of Qui-Gon's ship. What he saw inside both surprised him and relieved him. The large body of Qui-Gon Jinn lay sprawled upon the deck just outside of the control center, every naked inch of him. He was pale and his hair seemed shorter than Obi-Wan remembered, but upon closer inspection he appeared to be alive. However, his vitals were strangely subdued, as if he were in a deep meditative trance. His breathing was slow and steady, his heartbeat barely palpable, thudding slowly and deeply underneath cool skin.

Obi-Wan retrieved a blanket from the single cabin in the smaller vessel, wrapped Qui-Gon in it, and only then took note of the surroundings. Blaster marks patterned the walls and the navigational controls of the ship had been destroyed. Pirates? The Correllians were known to smuggle along these lanes, but why would they attack a Jedi starship and leave the Jedi inside to die? Surely, they would've realized what a high price ransoming a Jedi would bring.

While considering the best way to move the larger man, Obi-Wan heard the approaching footfalls of his companions as they approached his location.

Mace knelt down and applied his hands to his fallen comrade's forehead, frowning as he did so.

"How is he? Is he going to be all right?"

Padmé looked to Obi-Wan for her answer, but it was Mace who supplied it.

"Difficult to tell. It's almost as if he's in a coma. There's brain activity, but it's low level. His vital signs seem sluggish."

"A healing trance?" Obi-Wan asked the older man.

"It's possible, but I don't detect any injuries. Unless of course, they were internal and have already healed. In any case, he appears to be stable."

"Stable?" Obi-Wan repeated with alarm. "His mind could be seriously damaged! Can you read his signature in the Force?"

Mace pondered for a minute before replying. "Not very well."

"Neither can I. There's something wrong."

"We should proceed with the mission and continue on to the planet and research Qui-Gon's findings regarding the cloning facility. In his final communication, he mentioned something about an army."

"We should get Qui-Gon back to the Temple where he can receive the treatment he needs! That is our mission."

"There are more things at stake here than you realize. Whoever is responsible for this could possibly be planning an attack on Republic forces and we need to…." 

"We need to do what's right." Obi-Wan interrupted. "I'm the one in charge here, and I insist that we return to Coruscant."

Padmé watched the interaction between the two men with interest, noticing the change in the hiearchy. Obi-Wan was now the one in control while Mace appeared to be losing his.

With barely restrained emotion, the older man stood up and straightened his robes. "Very well, but we do so against my judgment."

"I'll make a note of it in my report to the Council." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as the three of them lifted Qui-Gon up and carried him to their vessel. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The low-level hum and rumbling vibrations of lightspeed engines during space travel typically lulled Padmé into a deep, dreamless sleep, but she found herself awakening suddenly and reaching cautiously across the double-size cot she and Obi-Wan were sharing, only to be disappointed with the discovery he wasn't there. 

Gathering her coherence and her clothing, Padmé realized there was only one place he could be, and she crept quietly out of the cabin and headed toward the med bay on board the Chancellor's yacht.

As suspected, Padmé found Obi-Wan there, sitting on a stool next to the bedside of Qui-Gon Jinn, who still had not regained consciousness. The med droid's diagnosis had been inconclusive so far, with various scans revealing only a possible skull fracture, which was healing rapidly. To Padmé however, the older Jedi looked as he always had with his long, graying hair pulled back away from a high forehead and protuberant brow. Obi-Wan, though, was worried and had tried to explain his concerns to her, although he said he couldn't quite put them into words.

And now, Padmé was the one who was worried, but not for Qui-Gon Jinn.

She loitered near the bay entry, finally deciding to approach her companion to offer some reassurance when Obi-Wan's voice spoke out and she stopped to listen.

"Qui-Gon, if you can hear me, do something. Lift a pinky, wiggle your toes. Something."

The young man waited, but there was no response.

"I have to talk to you and I wanted to wait, but I can't. I….I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For the way I treated you on Naboo as well as Coruscant. For not believing in you. I understand now. I know you did everything you could in order to find me. And I know you've probably beaten yourself up for failing. It wasn't fair for me to beat you up too."

Another pause was followed by silence, but Obi-Wan continued, undaunted.

"I know I've disappointed you, but I wanted you to know that I'm happy. Padmé means everything to me. I think she fills a void in my life that being taken away from the Jedi had left in my heart. However, there's still something missing, Qui-Gon. There's this connection between us that I didn't know still existed until just recently, and… I wanted to let you know that if you would like to rid yourself of it, I would understand. Perhaps it's time. But I hope that in its place will be the beginning of a relationship between us and that I could call you my friend."

Tears stung Padmé's eyes as she stepped through the arched entry and made Obi-Wan aware of her presence. She received a smile that told her that he had known she was there all along.

"When you wake up, Qui-Gon, I'll be here."

Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed the older man's unresponsive digits before he rose to slip an arm around Padmé's waist and lead her back to their cabin. 

"Are you all right?" The soft yellow glow of the deck lights reflected upon the young man's face and Padmé could detect creases of worry along his brow.

"I will be once he wakes up. I need to get this settled."

They entered the dimly lit cabin and Padmé readied herself once more for sleep.

"Do you think he heard you?" She asked, unsure of the capabilities of a training bond created through the Force, but hoping that Obi-Wan's heartfelt words had not been spoken in vain.

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan responded, casting his clothing over the back of the sleep couch before turning, forcing a smiling upon his face and pulling Padmé into his arms. He placed a kiss upon her upturned mouth and smiled once more, though Padmé could sense the concern behind it.

"Time will tell. Let's get some sleep. We should be arriving in Galactic City tomorrow."

The docking protocols had been completed as Mace Windu stood and peered out the viewport into the busy Coruscant sky lanes.

"The healers should be here momentarily. They will transport Qui-Gon to the Temple."

Padmé understood the necessity for the transfer, but deep down had wished that Qui-Gon could have been taken to a regular facility where Obi-Wan would not feel so awkward. Although many things had changed over the past few years, her mate had never expressed a desire to visit his childhood home. Now, it appeared that if he wanted to resolve the issues between himself and his former Jedi Master, he wouldn't have a choice.

They were both rising to gather their belongings when the med droid appeared from the galley.

"The patient has revived and wishes to speak with you, Master Windu."

Raised brows were exchanged all around as the three travelers rushed back to the med bay, where they came upon not only a conscious Master Jinn, but one who was standing and finishing dressing himself in the plain tunic and leggings that had been provided by the med droid.

"I need to speak with Master Yoda. There are some important issues that need to be discussed." He said matter-of-factly, facing Master Windu and obviously ignoring the other passengers.

"Welcome back, my friend." Mace responded. "How are you feeling?"

"My feelings are of no consequence. I need to be taken to the Temple."

Padmé looked to Obi-Wan whose face bore a mixture of confusion and concern.

"We're heading that way, if you'll follow me."

Master Windu left the bay and Qui-Gon rushed by them without so much as a glance to either one. Padmé didn't mind being ignored, but she knew that it was bothering Obi-Wan.

The young man paused and then bolted forward, catching the older Jedi by the sleeve.

"Qui-Gon. Is everything okay? Do you…..do you remember everything?"

A glare that would whittle down a bantha was cast at Obi-Wan, but the young man stood his ground.

"I remember and I heard you. Do not worry yourself any longer, Obi-Wan. Our training bond is no longer in existence. You are free to do as you wish. Excuse me." 

The words were bluntly spoken without feeling of any kind, and Padmé slipped her hand into Obi-Wan's to offer her support. He had been right, and although neither of them could explain how or why, the Qui-Gon who was arriving in Galactic City this day was not the same one who had left it just a few short months ago. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The tension in the Jedi Council chamber was as heavy as the dew of a Nabooan spring morning, although it was actually only passing between two people, Padmé decided.

Everyone else seemed to have taken Qui-Gon's re-appearance in stride, and other than concern for his health, the council had given him clearance to move forward with his investigation.

Looks of suspicion were cast from Obi-Wan, however, as Qui-Gon delivered his narrative of the events of Kamino, which included a rather fantastical tale involving Corellian pirates and an intense space battle.

Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon's ship, and other than a stalled engine and a few blaster marks, the vessel had been sound. Besides, space pirates usually didn't attack a diplomatic vessel except to gain a prisoner for ransom. What could be gained when the only thing of value had been left on board, naked and unconscious? It just didn't make any sense. 

"You have the council's permission to pursue your investigation, Master Jinn." Mace Windu informed his comrade. "After you get a medical clearance from the healers, of course." 

Following a nod of his head, Qui-Gon and the rest were dismissed, however, Obi-Wan lingered, prompting Padmé to pause near the door through which the Jedi had gone.

"Something else you need to speak of, Obi-Wan?"

Arms cross behind him, the former Jedi Padawan, turned Sith, now civilian bodyguard seemed confident in his status. There was no awkwardness at all in his stance or pause in his speech as he addressed the senior Jedi. 

"I have some concern regarding Master Jinn's attitude and his ability to carry out this mission, Master Yoda."

The council sat silent and still, except for the high arching of Master Windu's brow. If the man hadn't been on the council, his eyes would have rolled out of his head, thought Padmé.

"We are all well aware of your feelings toward your former Master, but you are no longer a member of the Order, and this is a Jedi matter."

Padmé bit her tongue in frustration, but released it with the pride of knowing that Mace Windu's blunt comment did not seem to affect Obi-Wan in the least.

"True." The darkly-dressed young man replied, his clothing and modern weaponry a sharp contrast to that of the beige layers and ancient sabers of those who sat in the oval room. "But I am still Force sensitive, and I'm telling you something is wrong."

"No longer share the training bond with your old Master, do you?" Yoda's voice asked kindly, but Padmé noticed the slump of her lover's shoulders.

"Apparently not. Qui-Gon told me he destroyed it."

"Then how do you know his intentions?" Master Windu did not wait for an answer and was quick to deliver his advice. "I say it's high time Qui-Gon let you go, and it's also time for you to let go of your anger toward him."

Obi-Wan met Mace's bold gaze. "I'm no longer angry with him, I'm just concerned about him."

"We will look after our own, Mr. Kenobi."

The title was enunciated by council member Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Padme was amazed at how so much rudeness seemed rampant amongst the leaders of the Jedi. 

"It's your duty to look after the senator and that is all." The elder Jedi concluded.

Silence passed and Obi-Wan realized there was very little else he could do. He couldn't prove anything. However, he couldn't shake the gnawing feeling that something wasn't quite right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Do you miss it?"

Padme's voice called out from the 'fresher as she readied herself for bed, and although she had not specified the change in conversation topic, Obi-Wan knew what she was talking about. But how could he miss something he had only known existed just a few days ago?

"No, not really." He answered as she made her appearance; the rose-colored sleeping gown she wore shimmering transparent against the soft glow of the 'fresher lights behind her before she switched them off. The colors were muted by the darkness of their bedroom, but her form was not, as she joined Obi-Wan on the bed, the cushioned surface dipping slightly with her weight.

"How does that feel?" Padme asked quietly, edging closely to her lover until she had resumed her customary position with her head lying snugly in the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder; his arms enveloping her. 

"I can't imagine what it would be like to know what someone was thinking – what they were feeling at any given moment." 

She was talking of the Jedi training bond of course, and although those types of bonds were a necessity in Jedi apprenticeship training, they were comforting as well. However, what he and Padme shared went beyond the intimacy of a Force bond, and he wanted to make sure she understood that.

"It is pretty amazing, but nothing like what I share with you."

Padme's reply was a tightened grip around Obi-Wan's middle, and he knew she understood, but still, he felt the need to explain, just to reassure her.

"For example, I know what you're feeling right now."

"Oh, do you?" Her head came up off his shoulder, and although he could not discern the sparkle in her eye through the dark, he could hear the mischief in her voice.

"I know that you wear this particular negligee only on special occasions." Obi-Wan teased, running his hands up the length of the silky material, crossing thigh, buttock, and lower spine, until his fingers caressed the equally smooth skin of her back. He was always amazed at how soft Padme's skin was compared to his. Training had calloused his hands, years of torment and torture had scarred his back and chest, but Padme never seemed to notice. If she ever said anything, Obi-Wan would seek out treatment to rid himself of the imperfections, but he knew she never would, and so they stayed. Not that she seemed to mind. Her own tender caress crept along his ribcage, up and over a peaked nipple, sending a shudder coursing through his limbs.

"You think you know me pretty well, huh?" Padme answered back, the breath of her softly spoken words lighting upon Obi-Wan's mouth. 

"I know you well enough to know how you're feeling right now – even without a bond telling me."

Her silence defined the playful smirk Obi-Wan knew she was wearing.

"You're feeling rather, shall we say – expectant?"

"Perhaps." Padme purred, rubbing the silky material hiding her knee against Obi-Wan's most sensitive area. "I just hope I won't be disappointed."

A gasp of mock surprise escaped Obi-Wan. "Have I ever?"

"No. Never."

The time for teasing was over as Padme reached up and captured Obi-Wan's mouth, and he was reminded of the petals of the roses in the Theed Palace gardens; soft, dewy, and just as sweet. The tip of her tongue was warm and smooth -- like the velvet of the gowns she often wore.

The nightgown snagged on the calluses of his hands as Obi-Wan brushed the material up and over the curve of her buttocks, revealing the creamy satin of her belly and breasts, pulling the soft, long locks of her hair up and away from her face as the material was removed entirely and allowed to puddle onto the floor beside the bed.

A moist trail of tongue down Padme's neck revealed the spicy taste of her perfume, the smell of which went straight to Obi-Wan's groin, firming an erection that had begun the moment he saw her standing in the 'fresher doorway.

The slightly salty flavor of the valley between her breasts was lapped with lips and tongue as Padme was rolled onto her back, her long fingernails moving through the soft spikes of Obi-Wan's hair, adding encouragement. However, Obi-Wan needed none. He adored her body and soul, and still was astounded that she gave him permisssion to touch her this way.

The textures playing across his tongue changed yet again as Obi-Wan drew a nipple inside his mouth, toying with the pebbled surface as Padme arched off the bed with a quiet moan, Obi-Wan's hands aiding her posturing with a firm grip of her lower back.

A smooth abdomen led to the coarseness of pubic hair, which Obi-Wan buried his face in, inhaling the pungent, musky odor his actions had produced. 

Padme's pleasure was all that mattered to Obi-Wan, but when he was just about to offer what typically drove her quickly to completion, he felt fingers digging into his shoulders, pulling him back up along her body.

"Kiss me."

The husky command was met with fervor as tongues dueled and teeth clashed, Padme using the opportunity and leverage of her legs to change positions.

"My turn." She said before leaving his mouth, her own tongue traveling into the cleft of his chin, the indention between his clavicles and onto his chest, where she playfully flicked each nipple with her tongue. Lips suckled across each long scar, whitened now with healing, a kiss planted on each one: Nine in total that criss-crossed his ribcage and sternum.

A loving caress across Padme's cheek drifted to tangle fingers in her dark curls as her head moved steadily downward. A long hiss escaped Obi-Wan as her kisses moved along his rigid erection, followed by a groan as the hot moisture of her tongue ran the length of the underside. When Padme took the bulk of it in her mouth, Obi-Wan struggled to maintain focus, but his mind was filled with the sounds of her mouth sucking him, the smell of her perfume still in his nostrils, and the memory of her beautiful face, and he arched off the bed with a loud grunt, emptying himself against her throat.

"Sorry."

Coherence was slow in coming, but Obi-Wan felt an apology was necessary. He had promised not to disappoint her.

"What for?" Padme asked as she lay upon his upper body, her hands across his chest, her head propped on top of them. "Obi-Wan, I wanted you to come. You deserve just as much pleasure as I do."

"I know, but you didn't..."

"Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me."

Obi-Wan understood and planned on doing that very thing, but still he felt guilty. At least until she moved up into a more comfortable position and spoke warm words of comfort into his ear, that silenced his worries.

"You've given me everything. Once in a while, I need to give you something in return. I love you. So very much. Let's get some sleep." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was good to be back at work where she could be useful, and there was plenty of work to be done. Although during her absence, Padmé's senatorial duties had mostly been taken care of by her aids, there were several things that only Padmé could do. A stack of datapads were on her desk, outlining various proposals that needed to be read and signed, as well as several outstanding votes that needed to be registered. Most important was the committee that Padmé had been trying to organize that would stand in opposition to the creation of a Republic Army. While she was gone, it had been sadly neglected.

But all of that would wait. It was midday break, and Padmé wasn't about to waste the chance to sit in the senate café and share a meal with Obi-Wan. Although he hovered nearby throughout her day offering constant protection, Padmé was always surrounded by politicians, aides, or media representatives, and they rarely had the opportunity to speak to one another, though they both did exchange meaningful glances when they had the chance – the most recent of which had caused Padmé to blush.

For these few moments of her hectic schedule however, she had him all to herself.

"How's your day going?"

Small talk, huh? Padmé mused. That usually meant something was bothering Obi-Wan, and she could probably guess what it was. It had been three days since their meeting with the Jedi Council, and although he hadn't brought up the actions of his former Master, Padmé had. Or at least she had tried. Obi-Wan seemed hesitant to discuss it, which worried her. She didn't like having any secrets between them. Perhaps, she should try again. 

"Have you heard from Qui-Gon?"

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to answer as he distractedly played with his food. 

"Master Yoda told me yesterday that Master Jinn located the bounty hunter who attacked you, right here on Coruscant. Don't worry, he disposed of him."

"I'm not worried about that." Padmé replied. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you. What I am worried about is your avoidance of discussing your feelings about how he spoke to you the other day."

"He was under a lot of stress."

"I'm sure he's been under stress before and handled it much better. I've never seen a Jedi behave so rudely."

"That doesn't matter, Padmé. It doesn't bother me that he apparently can't stand the thought of me in his head. It's something….something else."

"What?" 

"I can't explain it. I know he said he destroyed our training bond, but its like its still there. Like its trying to tell me something."

Padmé now was the one who played with her food, forking the tuber on her plate until it resembled a pile of purple mush. "Maybe." She paused, unsure of what to say. "Maybe you're reluctant to let go."

"That's not how it works."

Obi-Wan's answer was a bit brisk and Padmé reached across the table to lay her hand gently on his. "Then explain it to me so that I'll understand."

"Our bond was created by the Force, but it was nurtured by Qui-Gon. The Master is the one who decides whether it thrives or dies. The apprentice has very little to do with it."

"But he told you he got rid of it." Padmé pointed out, trying her best to comprehend Obi-Wan's concerns.

"Exactly. If he did, then why do I still feel its presence?"

Padmé mulled the question over and was about to suggest that Obi-Wan ask Qui-Gon that very question, but she didn't want to push.

Just then, Obi-Wan's comm beeped.

"It's him." Obi-Wan said, his eyes widening in surprise as he activated the device. "Kenobi here." 

"I understand that you have some concern about my abilities to fulfill my duties, Padawan."

"That's not what I…." Obi-Wan tried to explain, but he was cut off.

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of meeting me in the Temple in one hour so that we can discuss these concerns in person."

Obi-Wan gazed at Padmé as he answered. "That would be satisfactory, Master Jinn."

"I will meet you in training salle three. I expect your punctuality. Jinn out."

Padmé sighed out her frustration as Obi-Wan put away his communicator. Jinn was uncharacteristically rude. But that wasn't the only thing that baffled her.

If she was getting what she wanted and what she thought was best for Obi-Wan, then why was she still so worried?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Obi-Wan left for the Temple only after ensuring that extra security had been posted at Padmé's office door, but had left well within the time needed to meet Master Jinn's request for punctuality.

The man was exasperating, but Padmé was glad Obi-Wan was finally going to be able to talk with his former Jedi Master and hopefully resolve their issues. Perhaps, they would even be able to be friends again as she knew Obi-Wan wished. If anyone would be able to win Master Jinn over and find out what was going on with him, it was Obi-Wan. He had such an easy-going and honest nature, not to mention a wonderful sense of humor. Even those who knew about his past of being a Sith, soon forgot about that after only a few minutes in his presence.

Padmé glanced to the chrono on her office wall and smiled, feeling a nervous but hopeful anticipation that everything was going to turn out all right. Obi-Wan would make sure it would. Possibly, he might even invite Qui-Gon over for third meal. She'd have to call ahead to their house droid to order something special.

With a much lighter heart and an improved mood, the senator tackled her mounting tasks, getting quite a bit of work accomplished, and was surprised that nearly three hours had passed before she looked up from her desk.

Concerned, Padmé removed her personal comlink from the pocket of her velvet cloak and stared at the device, trying to decide what to do.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were getting along so well, they lost track of time.

Or maybe they went to a cantina to celebrate their renewed friendship.

However, it would be unlike Obi-Wan not to contact her, wouldn't it? How could she know? They had never been separated before.

Padmé didn't want to appear to be butting into Obi-Wan's personal affairs, but after the senate's cleaning droids made their appearance, and Senator Antilles, who was known for being the last one to leave work had called it a night, Padmé activated her comm and entered Obi-Wan's code.

Only to be surprised by an automated answering service.

She didn't leave a message, and with fear now spiking, Padmé contacted the only other person she thought who could help her. Paranoid or not, she was calling Master Yoda.

Mace Windu entered the council meditation chamber just in time to hear the end of a conversation between a female and Master Yoda.

"Was that Senator Amidala?" The Jedi Master asked as he lowered himself down upon the round meditation stool.

"Yes. Concerned she is about Obi-Wan. In the Temple, he is."

"In the Temple? What for? He has no reason to be here."

Master Windu waited for an answer, but just as Yoda was about to offer one, the chamber door slid open and a somewhat flustered-appearing Padawan barged in, quickly collecting his wits and nervously bowing. 

"Pardon my intrusion Masters, but something's happened that you should know about."

The elder Jedi waited until the silence was unbearable -- at least for one of them.

"Spit it out boy!"

"It's Master Jinn!" The young man nervously told Mace. "In salle three!" 

By the time the two council members had arrived to the specified training room, a crowd of Jedi had gathered inside to see the lifeless body of Qui-Gon Jinn lying face down upon the floor, the scorch of a laser burn marking the center of his back.

However, Master Windu's attention was drawn upward to the young man standing over him: Obi-Wan Kenobi, who still held a lit red lightsaber in his hand. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Put down your weapon." The order came from Master Windu, whose lilac blade transmitted its own authority, parting the sea of spectators, allowing himself and Master Yoda access to the young man and his victim.

Obi-Wan drew up his gaze to meet the demanding eyes, gripping the lightsaber in his hand. Mace Windu's eyes narrowed in preparation for a possible confrontation, however, Obi-Wan quickly looked to Yoda, who stood silent, leaning on his gimer stick, apparently absorbing the situation and the nuances of the Force. 

"You're under arrest for the murder of Qui-Gon Jinn and will be taken into Jedi custody. I repeat. Lower your weapon." 

The standoff continued a few klicks more as if Obi-Wan were weighing his options, but obviously deciding they were quite limited, he deactivated the red 'saber and dropped it to the floor. Following his surrender, he was led silently away by the pair of senior Jedi. 

The comm from Master Yoda was not completely unexpected, but the news that he brought certainly was. Never in her wildest dreams, or should she say nightmares, did Padmé expect anything like this.

What had happened? Had Qui-Gon provoked Obi-Wan? Had Obi-Wan needed to defend himself? There had to be a reasonable explanation! He wouldn't attack his former mentor without provocation. He just wouldn't!

Whatever had occurred, Padmé was going to make sure that Obi-Wan had the best representation. She would make a few contacts and hire the best attorneys Coruscant had to offer, since this was a civil matter. Even though the incident took place in the Temple, Obi-Wan was no longer a Jedi.

Those who resided there had made that fact quite clear.

Padmé demanded her security escort remain outside the antechamber leading to the holding cells of the Jedi Temple where Master Yoda waited for her. The ancient Jedi's face was creased with worry, his countenance grim, and Padmé struggled to keep her outlook positive. 

"Questioned him, we tried. Silent, he has been." 

The gravely voice spoke out softly as soon as Padmé drew near.

"Tell us what happened, he will not, though many believe, here as a Sith he is. A mission he has accomplished."

"That's ridiculous." Padmé spat.

Yoda continued. "Many are those who believe that once seduced by the Dark Side, dominate their destiny it will."

"Surely you don't believe that. I know Obi-Wan, Master Yoda. He's a good man. He would never hurt Qui-Gon without a good reason."

"Discover that reason, you must, or doomed he is."

When Padmé approached Obi-Wan's cell, she was struck with a sense of deja-vu. On the opposite wall he lay on a jutting platform, just as when she had visited him on Naboo. However, this time, he rose and walked to greet her where she stood just outside the blue energy field.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you, but I need you do something for me. I need you to trust me."

"You know I do."

"Then I need your help."

Never before had Yoda sensed such tension and disagreement amongst the Jedi Council. He didn't like it.

"The man is a murderer and should be punished. He killed one of our own!"

"He used to be one of our own, Master Mundi, and should be given a fair trial." 

"A fair trial for a Sith? Our order is to destroy them, and he walks free. Right into the Temple and kills a Jedi Master." 

"His silence displays his guilt."

"He is not guilty until proven so."

"He is already guilty of being tainted by the Dark Side. Once a Sith, forever a Sith will he be."

"Master Windu, you admitted that he was still struggling with his place in the Force."

"I reported that he had faced the Dark during his meditation on the way to Kamino. And conquered it, he did."

"Or so you thought."

"Master Yoda. Silent you have been. Your opinion, this council would like to hear."

Master Yaddle's suggestion silenced the bickering amongst those present both physically and via hologram as the wizened Jedi opened his eyes and exhaled a long, slow breath.

"Of one thing I am sure. His passing, I did not feel. Qui-Gon Jinn, he was not." 

Four of the Jedi Council members made their way to the holding area in the lower levels of the Temple, surprised to find the Knight on duty there unconscious at his station.

Upon further inspection, they discovered the energy gate deactivated, and Obi-Wan's cell unoccupied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The silence of space.

It used to drive Obi-Wan insane. As a Sith, he hungered for action, mayhem, murder. He hated space travel. Hated the stillness and the serenity of it.

He probably would find it comforting now were it not for the nagging pull of the bond that told him Qui-Gon was alive.

He and Padmé were on their way back to Kamino, and if Mace Windu were around, Obi-Wan was sure he would say he told them so.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what they would find there. Kamino wasn't even included in the galactic archives, which was strange in itself. It was almost as if the planet wished to remain anonymous, hiding itself amongst the stars. But there was something it could not hide, and that was his Master. Although Obi-Wan could hear the warnings of the Force that told him he and Padmé were heading into certain danger, he could no longer ignore the attachment that pulled him toward the secret planet, its call stronger with each passing parsec.

In the years that Padmé had been with Obi-Wan, she had discovered several things. One was he was contemplative and introspective. She supposed it came with his upbringing and life experiences. However, sometimes, it was maddening. As a senator, she was used to getting information in an orderly fashion, whenever she needed it. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, divulged information only when he was ready to, and not before.

Kamino was several days' travel from the Core, and she would give him all the time he needed, but honestly, Padmé was beginning to lose patience.

What had happened to make Obi-Wan attack Qui-Gon?

"Did you eat anything?" She asked him, stepping up to his side as he stood watching the blur of hyperspace.

"Yes. Thank you." 

The young woman smiled, even though his appreciation wasn't necessary. It didn't take a Master Chef to rehydrate food tablets. 

Her smile faded, however, as Obi-Wan turned back to the view portal, drawing the silence and serenity of space around him like a neatly woven cocoon.

She would wait. Sometimes, patience offered its own rewards.

"I had second thoughts." Obi-Wan said quietly after a few moments. "When I arrived in the training room, Qui-Gon was already warming up. I knew it wasn't really him. His fighting style wasn't the same….."

_"I hope you brought your lightsaber."_

"I don't use one any more, and I didn't come here to fight."

Obi-Wan stood off the mat as Qui-Gon finished up the kata he had been performing -- the muscles of his broad back flexing as he twisted, sweat beading across his furrowed brow. A brow that had narrowed an intense, darkening gaze.

"Lucky for you I brought a spare."

"There's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan quoted a saying he remembered Qui-Gon using when he was young, just before a silver-handled weapon with a long hilt was flung his direction. Obi-Wan stared at it, the detailed etching in the casing indicating a series of successful missions -- of successful killings. A weapon that he had created with his own hands while under the tutelage of Darth Sidious.

"Where did you get this?" 

The Jedi had confiscated his weapon during his imprisonment on Naboo and even after he had been freed, he had told them to keep it, assuming they had destroyed it.

"I thought it fitting. You already killed one of your masters with it. Why not the other?"

"I told you, I'm not fighting." Obi-Wan held the weapon out in front of him, deliberately not igniting the blade. He wasn't about to engage in battle with this imposter, but he also didn't want to be exposed to its red glow, which at one time had fueled his lust for power and vengeance.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Padawan."

The title was spoken with a sneer, and the knowledge that Obi-Wan had just walked into a trap was a little late in coming.

The swings and thrust of Qui-Gon's green blade came steadily and aggressively, with no real rhythm or pattern -- almost a frantic, wildly-set pace. 

"You're not Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan noted as he sidestepped a broad arc of the other man's blade.

"Enough to complete my mission, which is all that matters."

Blades crossed again, sputtering and sparking as Obi-Wan maintained his defense, wanting to get as much information out of the man as he could before disarming him and turning him over to the Jedi.

"What mission?"

"You're in the way, Obi-Wan."

The older man lunged at his opponent again with a flurry of jabs and swings, all which were expertly blocked and parried.

"I sense your surprise. You thought it was the senator's life in danger all this time? Sorry to disappoint you."

It was him they wanted dead? Why? What value did his life have?

His mind awhirl with questions, Obi-Wan barely missed the sudden burst of speed shown by Qui-Gon, and he flipped over the imposter's head, barely escaping injury.

"Impressive. Your master was right about you. And we all thought he was just bragging. I believe you actually did manage to kill a krayt dragon single-handedly." 

Their second mission. Obi-Wan was fourteen, already an accomplished swordsmen. But it was the powerful training bond with his Master that had kept him alive that day. With Qui-Gon trapped on a cliff below him, his strength and knowledge had flowed to Obi-Wan through their training bond, enhancing his abilities and allowing him to conquer the massive beast.

"Qui-Gon's alive? Where is he!?"

A sweep at his legs had Obi-Wan leaping again, bringing his red sword up to shield himself. "Where is he?" 

"I'm afraid that information is privileged." 

Perhaps some persuasion was in order, Obi-Wan thought, deciding to show this imposter what a truly talented fighter could do.

His attack was quick and brief, but soon the older man was staggering, breathing heavily, and obviously beaten, but to Obi-Wan's surprise, he laughed cynically when his weapon skittered across the floor.

"You fool." The intruder spat, straightening up and stepping closer to Obi-Wan's guarded stance. "No matter what you do here today, you have lost."

Between the desperate need for more information, the rush of adrenaline, and the emotional upheaval of his discovery, in Obi-Wan's tangled reasoning, the pieces began fitting together one by one.

He was an ex-Sith, under suspicion by the Jedi, in the Jedi Temple fighting someone whom they believed was one of their own.

The bait had been dangled in front of his face, and he had swallowed it whole.

Dammit. There was only one thing to do and that was to get the hell out of there.

However, with more agility than the older man should've possessed, and before Obi-Wan even had the chance to power down his weapon, the man posing as Qui-Gon Jinn thrust himself forward, a cynical and triumphant gleam in his eye as he fell, killed by the red blade of Darth Venge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Terror came in a black cloak with a cultured voice. Not unlike Obi-Wan's. 

Was the vision that had awoken Padmé from her sleep a foretelling or a remembrance? She wasn't sure. The first time Padmé had seen Obi-Wan, he had been concealed by a dark hooded robe, which kept his face in shadow.

Her hopes at this moment were that the terrifying dream she had just experienced was based upon that memory and not any future event.

Although the details were hazy, the overall feel of the dream was frightening, filled with darkness, malevolence and danger.

Padmé lay still, listening to the hum of the ship's engines and the soothing soft snore of her lover who lay halfway across her. She hadn't moved, but as usual, when one of them was awakened, the other soon followed. It was as if they shared the same consciousness.

Obi-Wan moaned as he came awake, drawing his arm even more snugly about Padmé's waist, but she found little comfort in the embrace.

Her attention was drawn to her own deep blue cloak that hung by the cabin door. Only she knew what lay hidden in the depths of one of its pockets.

Would Obi-Wan be offended by its presence? Had she cursed this mission by bringing it? She was only thinking of his safety when she confiscated it from the Temple holding area. There was no telling what she and Obi-Wan would encounter on Kamino. He may need it.

However, after listening to Obi-Wan's story of his battle with the being posing as his lost Master, and how the Sith weapon represented his dark past, Padmé was having trouble justifying her actions. Her intentions had initially been good, but now they were regrettable.

The deadly red laser sword taunted her and after a moment's struggle and wearing away the surface of her bottom lip, Padmé realized she had to tell Obi-Wan what she had done.

"Obi-Wan?" Her whispered call fell on ears deafened by Obi-Wan's half-wakened state, and so she repeated his name a bit louder this time, adding a shake to his shoulder. Padmé received a mumbled reply, but before she could confess, the young man's mouth had moved against her breast, nibbling a peak through the thin material of her attire.

"Obi-Wan. I need to tell you something."

"Hm?"

Padmé struggled with the right words to say and opened her mouth to speak them, but her mind was suddenly transformed into a glob of gelatinous goo as Obi-Wan's hands pushed away the silky material of the short gown and a sensitive areola was enveloped in wet heat.

Maybe…it could wait.

Fingers splayed in soft, spiked hair, guiding the moist suction to the neglected breast, but Obi-Wan's hands needed no encouragement. They quickly reached their destination.

"Tell me you want me."

"You know I do." The evidence of her desire had already been revealed to his touch.

"Look at me."

The gentle request was acknowledged by an opening of her eyes only to discover Obi-Wan's own hovering above her, bearing his soul and sharing his heart without saying a word. Love, desire, trust, friendship, commitment. They were all there -- evident in his expressive gaze.

Could he see the guilt in her own?

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Padmé immediately replied. It was a truth that was easy to admit.

"I love you too. Allow me to show you how much."

She was already convinced, but Obi-Wan seemed set on proving himself this early morning, taking Padmé to the extreme heights and utter depths of passion. She was sinking, she was floating. She was rising, she was falling. Coiled as tight as a spring one moment and melting into the bed the next. She arched when her climax overtook her and clung desperately to him afterward.

It was a successful distraction, but as soon as her pulse and brain function returned to normal, the secret she held whispered its guilt into her ear.

The opportunity for confession presented itself, but only for a second as the ship's proximity alarm sounded, announcing their arrival to Kamino. Obi-Wan leapt out of bed and dressed hurriedly, heading for the bridge.

Padmé stared at her cloak until finally rising and dressing herself. She left the cabin and her secret safely behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sheeting rain pelted upon Padmé and Obi-Wan as they exited their vehicle and headed toward what they hoped was the main entrance into Tipoca City, the central hub of Kamino. No being was within sight, no air traffic, no pedestrians.

To Padmé, the architecture of stilted domes wave-beaten and shining cool and silver in the occasional flash of lightning seemed barren, isolated. Lonely. Her first impression of the city was influenced by those factors, and she had nearly decided she didn't like Kamino at all, when the doorway swished open and a tall, sylph-like, long-necked creature greeted them.

"I am Taun We. You are most welcome to Tipoca City, but also most unexpected. What brings you here?" 

The voice was gentle, sweetly spoken, but Obi-Wan's guard was up. There was a shadow here. An echo of darkness, and it was impossible to pinpoint its source.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, assistant and bodyguard to Galactic Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo. We come here from Coruscant in the hopes of finding a missing….friend."

"Come inside out of the weather. I shall take you to meet our prime minister, Lama Su, who will be most interested in meeting you."

Interested in meeting him? Why?

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé curiously as they followed the lanky creature along stark white halls, lined with thick glass windows that afforded breathtaking views of the tumultuous ocean below.

The prime minister rose when he and Padmé entered his chamber and Obi-Wan nodded his head in greeting.

"We have heard much of you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His description suits you well." The Kaminoan leader spoke in much richer tones, but the information he revealed alerted Obi-Wan as well as increasing his hopes.

"Master Jinn? Is Master Jinn here? He's the one we're looking for."

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to mislead you." The baritone voice of Lama Su softened. "I do not know a Master Jinn, but there is another here who speaks very highly of you."

Confusion once more set into Obi-Wan's features as Padmé edged closer to his side.

"Follow me if you will. Our guest will be delighted you are here."

The look that passed to Padmé could be defined as cautious. It was a look she had seen many times in the past, whenever Obi-Wan felt they were in danger. She securely patted the weapon hidden inside her drenched cloak as they followed the two Kaminoans.

Their escort took them down a narrow passageway that opened into a glass-enclosed walkway overlooking a sea of activity. Not one of water, but of of dark-haired beings, all set to several tasks, including weaponry, technology, and other intelligence. Obi-Wan had to look closely before he noticed they were all men. And they all looked the same. Exactly the same.

Clones.

"As you can see, we have been quite busy. These clones, however, do not represent our latest achievements. They have taken several years to mature. Most recently, we have discovered new ways decrease the development stage by a substantial degree. A clone can mature now in weeks instead of years. Quite fascinating."

The imposter at the Temple. That would explain where he came from and how quickly he had grown to resemble his former Master. That meant that Qui-Gon was here at this facility at one time. Was he still?

Obi-Wan carefully expanded his senses into the Force, trying to detect the signature of his Jedi Master, but was blocked by a impenetrable wall made of solid darkness, and he immediately withdrew his probe.

"Of course, I would not divulge this information." the prime minister continued, "had it not been for the fact that you are the representation of the new Empire."

"What?" 

Obi-Wan's shock was compounded by the firm grip of Padmé's hand upon his arm as the doors they now stood in front of eased open, revealing another white, oval room, the dark cloaked being on the opposite side in direct contrast to the brilliant lack of color. 

That face. It seemed familiar. Aged, wise, intelligent. But it was the voice that Obi-Wan recognized. The voice that had spoken to him in meditation on the way to Naboo.

The voice that had spoken to Padmé in her dreams.

"Welcome, my Lord. I hope your journey was pleasant."

With a snarl and a hiss, Obi-Wan returned the acknowledgment. "Lord Tyranus." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Please, have a seat."

Padmé would rather stand, but she followed Obi-Wan's lead and sat at the opposite end of the long transparent table, her hand coming automatically to rest upon Obi-Wan's knee.

"Lord Sidious would have been proud. Word has already reached me that you have defeated your Master. Twice." An oily smile crinkled the man's lined features. "As you know, a Sith apprentice who defeats his Master becomes the Master. You are now in charge of an Empire, my Lord. A fledgling one, I must say, but an army is ready for you to command, to take control as you see fit. I have been serving out my purpose and have provided you all of the allies within my power."

The horror of the man's confession turned Padmé's stomach, but when she looked at Obi-Wan, she saw nothing but serene and stern features, as if he were simply taking it all in. Almost as if he were coming to terms with this position and possibly accepting it.

She was appalled and withdrew her hand as if she had been burned. Obi-Wan, however, did not acknowledge the withdrawal of her touch, or her look of utter disbelief.

"The Senate will not stand still for this. You cannot possibly have the means to wage war upon the Republic." She raged.

"Hush, woman."

Stunned silence enveloped Padmé as the command came from Obi-Wan, the young man rising from his seat and slowly making his way down the long table toward the opposite end.

"You've done well, Tyranus, but before we can implement this takeover, there is some important business I need to attend to."

"Ah yes. The Jedi. I did not believe you would be fooled, not a man of such talents as yours, and the delivery of the Republic's most formidable Senator into our hands was genius. I am impressed, my Lord." 

Obi-Wan nodded his head in acknowledgement, while Padmé felt sick once more, the bile rising in her throat.

Impossible. Maybe she was still on board the ship and trapped within the nightmare she had experienced. Was he serious? Padmé's hand slipped into the lining of her cloak and gripped the silver handle of the lightsaber hidden there, her finger delicately outlining the button that would activate the energy of its double blade.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Where is he?"

"I sense your eagerness in fulfilling your mission, my Lord. I shall take you to him." 

When Obi-Wan spun, the sight of his face brought tears to Padmé's eyes. The expressive and tender blue-green gaze he possessed had been transformed into a hideous yellow and red glare, filled with vengeance and hatred. Much like all those years ago on Naboo.

"No." She stuttered in a gasp.

Without a glance, Obi-Wan called the weapon from her cloak and it wrenched itself free from the velvet confines, swept across the room and into his outstretched hand.

"I see you've come prepared. Good, good." Cackled Tyranus, motioning toward another door. A different one than they had come through. Before exiting the room though, a sweep of the older man's hand activated the locks of the entrance she and Obi-Wan had come through, efficiently sealing Padmé inside with her fate.

Long hallways were strolled through silently until reaching a juncture with steps leading down. Obi-Wan followed, the lightsaber gripped in his hand, anger gripping his heart.

A coded door was activated by Tyranus' hand and the two of them entered into a cubicle set aglow by the blue energy field binding the limbs of a helpless and levitating form of his former Master, whose head hung loosely down upon his chest -- a chest with evidence of angry red whelps from a recent beating with what appeared to be a laser-whip.

Within Obi-Wan, the storm surged and Tyranus grinned. He had had his doubts when he had received early reports regarding the activities of the young man on Coruscant, but he could feel the darkness welling within him now. He should've known better. Any apprentice of Sidious would not and could not turn. 

"Let him loose."

"Of course, my Lord." 

A sweep of a hand deactivated the field and Qui-Gon's body came tumbling off the platform, striking the ground with a thud. 

Obi-Wan ignited the saber on one end, and then the other, setting the space aglow with its red hue, and crept toward the limp form where it lay sprawled upon the floor, apparently taking the opportunity to revel in his upcoming victory.

Or so Tyranus believed.

"It is time to fulfill your final destiny, young one. To complete your training by following your Master's guidance."

"Oh I plan on it." Obi-Wan's voice spoke while his back was turned to the separatist leader. "By killing you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Soundproof. Dammit! Of course they were. With the constant storms and the roar of the ocean right outside, why wouldn't they be?

Padmé rubbed the sides of her hands, now bruised from banging upon the frosted glass door, which had been bolted from the outside. Through a clear strip which decorated its center, she could see the Kaminoans occasionally stroll by, but she could not get their attention, no matter what she did.

Picking up a chair, she flung it into the door, nearly getting struck by it as it bounced off the unaffected glass.

Frustrated, but unwilling to give up, Padmé tried to pry open the seals of both doors, feeling along the edge of the wall trim, looking for…what? A secret switch? An opening? That wasn't her luck. But she had to get out. Get back to the ship and get back to Coruscant to warn them about the army and Tyranus' plan. 

She would deal with Obi-Wan's betrayal later, even as tears stung her eyes with his treachery.

Glancing once more about the room, her eyes spied a single object decorating the middle expanse of the glass table. A solid egg-shaped structure, resembling the chair which she had flung just a minute ago.

Picking it up, Padmé hurried back to the door and began banging upon it in earnest and yelling until her voice was hoarse.

Not a scratch.

Maybe the windows.

She performed the same routine, without the vocal accompaniment upon the outer windows, not caring if her only escape was into the pounding surf below. She simply had to get out.

The next window. The same result, but she relentlessly pounded, ignoring the dull throbbing pain in her palm.

That is, until a kindly voice spoke from the doorway. "We do not appreciate a guest destroying our property. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Padmé surprised the tall, delicate creature by running to greet her most welcome sight and grasping a hold of her long, thin hands. "I will. Most definitely, but I must apprehend my comrade. Do you know where he's gone?"

Qui-Gon. There was an innocent bystander here. If he was here, he was either incapacitated or injured. She couldn't leave him.

"I do not."

Padmé struggled, worrying her chipped nail. "How about a dungeon? Do you have any place that holds prisoners?"

"Most certainly not." Taun We replied. "We have never experienced the necessity."

"What about, Lord Tyranus? Where does he stay? Does he go someplace to retire?"

"Why yes. During his time here, he has had accommodations built according to his specifications. They are off limits, however."

"Take me there and I guarantee I will leave without any further trouble." 

"I'm disappointed. I had thought you had truly turned." The single red blade of Tyranus' weapon struck at Obi-Wan near thigh level, and the young man flipped backward to escape injury, landing upon the platform which had encased his Master just moments before.

Not good.

He leapt off just as quickly, a nanosecond before Tyranus had once more activated the energy binders.

Stepping in front of Qui-Gon's still unconscious form, the lightsaber twirled in front of him, its duel lasers coming into contact with his opponent's.

Several strikes and parries were exchanged, but the momentum was all Obi-Wan's and he backed Tyranus into what he believed to be a wall, only to find it collapsing outward and opening up into a much larger room, a study of sorts with wide windows.

He followed the older man back into it, snarling at the grin he encountered.

"The darkness suits you better. How can you give it up? You've tasted its power."

"I've tasted its lust and greed. Its fury and hatred. I want no part of it."

"And yet you are not of the Light."

"I'm somewhere in between actually."

"Interesting. A valuable ally you would have been, but a much more valuable Sith."

"Allow me to disagree." 

Padmé begged Taun We to stay behind, unsure of what she would find, but smelling the ozone of lightsabers, knew there was or had been a battle. Soon, whirring and sparking sounds of their contact however, confirmed it was still ongoing.

A single flight of steps led her to an open door, through which she could see the prone form of Master Jinn crumpled upon the floor.

A quick glance around the room brought her vision to another open door, through which the sound and sights of a duel met her senses.

"Obi-Wan?" She uttered quietly, stepping toward the doorway, anticipation and hope filling her heart, and suddenly Obi-Wan's voice filled her head. 

/Get Qui-Gon out of here!/

/I won't leave you!/ She responded, not truly believing this type of conversation was possible. Had he actually heard her thoughts?

/Do it Padmé! Hurry!/


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Master Jinn!" A firm shake to his shoulder followed by a gentle pat along his cheek did not elicit an immediate response and Padmé began to worry, however, soon his eyelids fluttered, revealing a pained gaze.

"We have to get out of here. Can you walk?" 

"I…I think so." The voice was rough and crackling, as if he hadn't had a drink in several days. And he probably hadn't. Tyranus was ruthless.

"Obi-Wan?" 

It was Qui-Gon's turn to utter the name in disbelief as he spied his former Padawan battling his captor - the man he had once called Master.

"Blaster."

"Master Jinn, Obi-Wan was insistent. I need you to come with me."

"Dammit woman, give me your blaster!" The older man demanded and Padmé scowled. That was the second time today she had been called that, and when the time was right, she was going to have her say on the matter. 

Weapon in hand, Qui-Gon let off several rounds through the open door, much to the surprise and chagrin of Obi-Wan.

"Are you crazy?" Obi-Wan screamed out as he continued his struggle with his opponent, dodging the laser blasts that tore by him and ricocheted off Tyranus' blade.

But somehow along the training bond that he had thought was quiescent came the deep, gentle voice, urging him to move.

And he did. A lunge to the right. A blaster bolt striking the window behind him, allowing a rush of salt spray to blast through the shattered opening, stunning Lord Tyranus long enough for Obi-Wan to violently Force shove the older man out the window. Obi-Wan sped to the ledge to ensure that his enemy had fallen to his death upon the rocky surf below.

Following that assurance, he spun upon his mentor.

"What kind of idiotic stunt was that? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"You do have a double blade, Obi-Wan. I figured you could handle twice the action."

"Oh you did, did you? And I suppose that was the only thing you could think of."

"At the moment, yes."

"And you are a man of the moment. That much, I remember."

"It's good to see you Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied, ignoring the sarcasm in his Padawan's voice.

It took a moment, but slowly, a lopsided grin lifted the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. "You too, Master."

**Epilogue**

The trio gathered in front of the main doors where Obi-Wan and Padmé had first made their entrance into Tipoca City, saying their farewells to its kind and understanding host.

"A representative from the Galactic Senate will be contacting you soon regarding the army."

"It was my understanding our contact would be in the form of a Jedi." Taun We replied, her large, bright eyes narrowing in concern.

"If that is your wish." Qui-Gon intervened. "I will speak with the Jedi Council. I'm sure they will be allowed intervene."

"I am so glad you are well, Master Jinn, and I apologize for your inconvenience."

The three smiled at Taun We's particularly chosen phrase before they assisted Qui-Gon out into the wind and rain, heading for the ship that would take them home.

Taun We watched them go with a relieved smile, and far above the landing platform stood the prime minister of Kamino who witnessed the departure as well, but whose face was not as joyful.

And neither was that of the small boy who stood beside him. A sneer of revenge clouding his innocent features.

"Do not worry, Boba." The Kaminoan leader said. "Your time will come." 

-End- 


End file.
